


The Lost Princess of Mandalor

by Anima_princess_1



Series: STAR WARS Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adventure, Fanfiction, Love, Star Wars - Freeform, lost princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: One year before the fall of Mandalore, a princess was born. After her mother's death, she was sent into hiding for her own protection and grew up never knowing who her real parents were or what her destiny really is. Now Sabine Wren must find a way to lead her people and help with the fight against the Empire. She is the lost princess of Mandalore.





	1. Chapter 1

A hooded figured entered the country home. It was of the utmost importance that no one saw him, hence why he had come at night. One of the guards came up to him as soon as the door closed.  
"They're both fine," he said. "They're upstairs in the master suit."  
The hooded figure nodded and made his way upstairs. Once at the master suit, he entered and removed his cloak, reviling himself to be the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. From the bed, his secret wife, Satine Kryze, the Duchess of Mandalore, smiled; in her arms was a tiny bundle.  
"We have a daughter," she said.  
Obi-Wan smiled and made his way towards his wife and daughter. When Satine had told him that she was pregnant with his child a little over a month after he had escorted her back to Mandalore after she had visited the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to discuss the growing threat of Death Watch with the Jedi Council, he had been torn. The fact that Satine had said anything to him was a clear indicator that she was thinking of keeping the baby and he didn't want his child to grow up not knowing who their father was, especially if his son or daughter turned out to be Force sensitive. However, he was dedicated to the Jedi.  
He had considered leaving the Order and dedicating himself to his new family but Satine had talked him out of it saying that the Order needed him as much as she and their baby did. Not wanting their child to be born out of wedlock, the expecting parents had married in secret. Only Satine's most trusted guards and servants knew the truth.  
"She's beautiful, Satine," Obi-Wan said, taking their daughter in his arms. "Just like you."  
"She'll be a fine princess and a great ruler someday," Satine said as Obi-Wan sat next to her on the bed. "Our sweet little girl."  
The baby cooed and the couple looked down at the newest addition to their family: Princess Sabine Olivia Kryze-Kenobi.

Thirteen months later...

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what had happened. His beloved Satine was dead; killed by Maul. Now Mandalore was in complete chaos and he had no idea where Sabine was. He hoped that The Protectors managed to get his daughter somewhere safe. If Maul found out about her and, even worse, learned who she really was, she would be in great danger. The door to his cell opened and a woman with short, red hair and bright green eyes came in, Satine's sister Bo-Katan.  
"Quickly," she said tossing Obi-Wan his lightsaber. "Come with me."  
The two quickly made their way to the landing pad while all around them Mandalorians fought.  
"Go back to your Republic," Bo-Katan said. "Tell them what's happened here. And take her with you."  
She placed a bundle in Obi-Wan's arms; his daughter.  
"I know the truth about you and my sister. Take the child. She's going to need her father now more than ever and she'll be safe on Coruscant at your Temple surrounded by Jedi until she's old enough to take her rightful place."  
"I can't just leave you," Obi-Wan said while holding Sabine close.  
"We'll be fine. We Mandalorians are survivors."

Three days after Order 66...

It was the second darkest day of Obi-Wan's life. The Republic and the Jedi Order had fallen and he was being forced to go into hiding. As he neared his destination, the two babies with him slept peacefully. One was his beloved daughter Sabine; the other was Luke, the newborn son of his former Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan had been there when Luke and his twin sister Leia were born, holding Padme's hand during the delivery and using his connection with the Force to ease her pain and send her calming thoughts.  
The decision had been made to separate the twins for their own safety. At this exact moment Leia was safely on her way to Alderon with Senator Organa. Luke, it was decided, was to be raised by Anakin's step-brother Owan Lars and his new wife Baru on Tatooine. But Obi-Wan had to make a stop first. It had been a difficult and heartbreaking decision but he knew he couldn't take Sabine with him to Tatooine. Bo-Katan was waiting for him when he landed his ship.  
"I got your message," she said as Obi-Wan exited the ship with Sabine in his arms. "You said you had a favor to ask."  
Obi-Wan placed his daughter in Bo-Katan's arms.  
"You must raise Sabine for me," he said. "The Jedi are no more and the few of us that are left are being hunted. I have to go into hiding and I can't take her with me. I'll be living far away from other people and it wouldn't be fair to her to grow up isolated."  
Bo-Katan looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms; her niece; her last link to her sister. She owed it to her and her husband to raise their daughter.  
"I'll care for her as if she was my own," she said. "And I'll make sure she knows who her parents are and the truth about her father's people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I got the dialoged from "The Lawless" wrong and if I miss spelled any of the names of the planets and characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're doing an amazing job raising her."  
> "It hasn't been easy. Some nights she won't let me sleep. I think a part of her remembers what happened over a month ago. She is at a fun age though. She's walking a little now and I'm sure she'll say her first words any day now."  
> It was true. By the time Obi-Wan had brought his daughter to Bo-Katan, Sabine was already walking. Since she had only been crawling when her father took her away from Mandalore, she must have taken her first steps at the Jedi Temple. It broke Bo-Katan's heart to know that her sister would never see her little girl's first step or that she or her husband would never hear her first words.  
> "You need help," Fenn said. "Someone to be like a father to Sabine. Someone who knows who she is and who her parents are and will keep it a secret."  
> "Are you saying what I think you are?"  
> Fenn pulled her close.  
> "I've loved you since we were kids and I know you feel the same way. I would have asked you a long time ago but you joined Death Watch and then there was all that chaos after your sister was killed. Marry me. We can rise Sabine together and teach her everything she'll need to know so she can be the kind of ruler your sister was."

A cry woke Bo-Katan from a deep sleep. It was two in the morning but that didn't make any difference to her niece and she knew Sabine would keep crying until her aunt figured out what was wrong. Getting out of bed, Bo-Katan made her way to the crib and picked up the one-year-old. She had a bottle less than an hour ago so she couldn't be hungry and she didn't feel wet so she didn't need to be changed.  
"What's wrong, little one?" she asked, gently bouncing Sabine as she rocked her. It's been nearly a month. You'd think I'd have an idea what I'm doing, she thought.  
Sabine began to quiet down; clinging to her aunt's nightgown.  
Maybe a song will put her back to sleep, Bo-Katan thought.  
She began to sing the very same song her mother used to sing to her and Satine when they were children; a silly little song about an ancient creature known as a unicorn.  
"When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain  
And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain  
In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn  
When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing  
And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising  
And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn  
In the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning  
And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning  
Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn  
Look and see her how she sparkles, it's the last unicorn  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
I'm alive, I'm alive."  
Sabine's quite breathing told Bo-Katan that the song had worked and her niece had fallen back to sleep. Carefully so not to wake her, she placed her back in her crib.  
"Sleep tight, little one."

◇◇◇

"She's getting so big," Fenn Rau said a few weeks later when he stopped by to check on Bo-Katan and Sabine.  
Fenn would stop by often, not only wanting to make sure that both aunt and niece were getting along fine but also that no one figure out who Sabine is. He had made a promise when the princess was born that he would keep her safe from any and all harm.  
Sabine giggled and reached out with her tiny hands. She liked Fenn, though she had no idea who he was.  
"She likes you," Bo-Katan said.  
"Her mother said she would make a fine princess and a great ruler someday," Rau said as Bo-Katan put Sabine back in her play pen. "You're doing an amazing job raising her."  
"It hasn't been easy. Some nights she won't let me sleep. I think a part of her remembers what happened over a month ago. She is at a fun age though. She's walking a little now and I'm sure she'll say her first words any day now."  
It was true. By the time Obi-Wan had brought his daughter to Bo-Katan, Sabine was already walking. Since she had only been crawling when her father took her away from Mandalore, she must have taken her first steps at the Jedi Temple. It broke Bo-Katan's heart to know that her sister would never see her little girl's first step or that she or her husband would never hear her first words.  
"You need help," Fenn said. "Someone to be like a father to Sabine. Someone who knows who she is and who her parents are and will keep it a secret."  
"Are you saying what I think you are?"  
Fenn pulled her close.  
"I've loved you since we were kids and I know you feel the same way. I would have asked you a long time ago but you joined Death Watch and then there was all that chaos after your sister was killed. Marry me. We can rise Sabine together and teach her everything she'll need to know so she can be the kind of ruler your sister was."

Two months later...

Bo-Katan woke to find Fenn gone. It had been two weeks since they were married and the couple had moved into a slightly larger house with their niece. Getting out of bed, she went into the kitchen to find both her husband and their niece covered in baby food.  
"Who's eating breakfast: you or her?" she said as she picked their niece up.  
"She woke up and wanted to eat. I didn't want to wake you," Fenn said as his wife cleaned their niece up.  
Sabine giggled and reached her arms out to her uncle.  
"Dada," she said.

One year later...

Sabine followed her aunt around the house, pulling at her pant leg whenever she got the chance. When her aunt turned around, the two-year-old raised her arms; a clear indication that she wanted to be held.  
"I'm going to miss this when you get older," Bo-Katan said as she picked her niece up.  
Suddenly there was a bang at the door. When Fenn answered it, two Mandalorian warriors entered; one handed him a holodisk.  
"By order of Gar Saxon," the warrior said before he and his comrade left.  
Gar Saxon had taken control of Mandalore nearly six months ago. When the Empire was looking for someone to govern the planet, Saxon had come out of the shadows where he had been hiding ever since Maul's defeat at the end of the Clone Wars. He claimed to have the interest of every house and clan on Mandalore in mind but it was clear that he showed favoritisms to those that were allied with his house and the houses allied with him and Clan Protector and House Kryze weren't one of them. Whatever was on the holodisk wasn't going to be good.  
"Fenn Rau. Lady Bo-Katan," said the tiny, holographic image of Gar Saxon. "Did you really think you could keep her a secret? I know exactly who the child you have been raising is. You will bring the young princess to me and she will be handed over to Clan Wren. Countess Ursa and her husband will raise her as their daughter. I'll give you three days to get her things in order."  
Bo-Katan looked at her husband unable to keep the panic out of her eyes or her voice.  
"We can't turn her over to them," she said. "I promised Obi-Wan I would raise her as if she were my own. I also promised my sister's spirit that I would watch over her daughter."  
"We won't let them have her," Fenn said. "Saxon will just use her to strengthen his claim as Mandalore's leader. We'll take her somewhere else; somewhere Saxon won't be able to get her."  
"Where? We have no idea where her father is; he never told me where he was going saying that it was safer for me and Sabine not to know."  
"Concord Dawn. The Protectors have a base there and the majority of the clan lives there as well. Sabine will be safe and far away from Saxon and his allies. We'll be able to raise her the way we said we would and, when she comes of age, she can return to Mandalore and claim her birth right."


	3. Chapter 3

Thirteen and a half years later...  
  
Sabine had never felt this sick in her entire life. She was burning up and hadn't been able to keep anything down for several days. Fortunately, she was being well cared for.  
  
Hera laid a hand on the girl's head. She still had a high fever but with the medicine they had gotten she should be out of the woods soon. However, it was hard to tell. The poor girl had Dagobah Fever. It could be extremely dangerous (even deadly) if not caught early and was especially dangerous to anyone under nineteen standard years. The only good sign was that she wasn't exhibiting any raspatory (or breathing) difficulties.  
  
"How is she?" Kanan asked coming into the room.  
  
"Her fever is still pretty high but at least she isn't having any trouble breathing," Hera said not taking her eyes off the sick girl she was caring for. "I can't believe her friend would just leave her behind like that."  
  
"If she left her behind then she wasn't a friend."  
  
Sabine coughed and rolled over, groaning at how miserable she felt. She looked at Hera. The fever was affecting her vision making everything blurry but she could distinctly make out a pair of green eyes. She remembered someone else with green eyes. She didn't know who that person was but she knew one thing: whoever it was, she had loved Sabine very much. Her first thought had been her mother but she had dismissed it as quickly as it came since her mother didn't have green eyes. However, she was sure that she had a connection to her.  
  
Several days later...  
  
Sabine was feeling much better and was starving. The green twi'lek taking care of her had brought her some soup and told her that, if she could keep it down over the next two days, she could have something a little more solid. Sabine was still confined to the cabin as she wasn't quite over her bout with Dagobah Fever but the twi'lek and human Sabine had also seen from time to time were confidant that she was going to make a full recovery. Once she was completely better, Sabine would be free to leave or stay with them.  
  
"How are yo feeling?" the twi'lek asked as she entered the cabin.  
  
"The soup is staying down but I'm board," Sabine said. "Can I please leave this room?"  
  
"Not just yet. You're out of the woods but your fever is still a little high."  
  
"Could I at least take a shower? I feel icky."  
  
"The 'fresher is down the hall."  
  
Sabine started towards the door but stopped as if reconsidering something.  
  
"Don't worry," the twi'lek said. "I sent Kanan and Zeb on a supply run. They should be gone for a while."  
  
As Sabine made her way down the hall, she was suddenly stopped by an older model astromech. It waved it mechanical arms at her and warbled in an angry manner.  
  
"Stop that!" the twi'lek said coming up to them. "Go back to the maintenance."  
  
The little droid rolled off, grumbling as it did so.  
  
"That's Chopper. Don't let him get to you. He's like that."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Hera. It's alright. I'm really the only one Chopper listens to."  
  
After her shower, Sabine felt a little better. However, she was still board. She looked at the walls of the cabin she was staying in. They were all gray and boring. If she was going to spend the next few days confined to the cabin, she was at least going to make sure she had something pretty to look at. By the time Hera had come to see how Sabine was feeling, the girl had painted the walls purple and was just finishing a yellow symbol for the Mandalorian clans.  
  
"I told you I was board," Sabine said.  
  
"It's okay," Hera said. "While you're here consider this your room."  
  
She set down the tray she was carrying on the small desk in the cabin.  
  
"I brought you some lunch."  
  
"More soup?" Sabine said.  
  
"Let's see how well this stays down. If it doesn't come back up, tomorrow you can have something a little more solid."  
  
"Okay."  
  
◇◇◇  
  
"How's she doing?" Kanan asked when he and Zeb got back.  
  
"She wants to leave the room so that's a good sign," Hera said. "She's been able to keep the soup down but her fever is still high."  
  
"Any luck finding her family?"  
  
"Based on her armor, she's Mandalorian but there are so many different clans that it will be hard to narrow it down without any more information."  
  
"I knew some Mandalorians during the Clone Wars but I've never seen one with such colorful armor."  
  
"Well that may help us. If her clan is known for colorful armor, we may be able to find them that much easier."  
  
◇◇◇  
  
Sabine considered herself lucky when Hera let her leave her cabin the next day. She was sure that if she spent another day in there with nothing to do she would go crazy. Hera still wouldn't let her leave the ship but at least she could watch the holonet. She was flipping through the channels looking for something to watch when the door opened and a big, purple creature came in.  
  
"You must be Sabine," he said. "I'm Zeb"  
  
"I don't want to sound rude but what are you?" Sabine asked.  
  
Zeb laughed, obviously not offended by her question.  
  
"I'm a Lasat," he answered.  
  
"I thought the Lasat were extinct."  
  
"Not yet. A few of us survived the attack on our planet but I haven't seen any in elven years. I might just be the last one."  
  
Sabine didn't say anything. What _could _she say to something like that? True she would never see her family again but that was because they saw her as a traitor to her clan, her house, and the Empire.__  
  
Zeb ruffled her hair with his big hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said. "It's not like you're responsible for what happened."  
  
He rummaged through the fridge before pulling out something to drink.  
  
"So where are you from?" he asked.  
  
"Mandalore," Sabine said.  
  
"Your people are proud warriors, right?"  
  
Sabine nodded. "We're also artists. I love to draw and paint."  
  
"Yeah. I saw what you did to the spare cabin."  
  
"Hera didn't seem to mind. She said I could consider it my room while I'm here."  
  
◇◇◇  
  
Sabine had been on the ship for two weeks before Hera was sure that she was over her bout of Dagobah Fever. In that time, Sabine had added a few more painting to the cabin she was staying in and had become friends with the crew (including Chopper).  
  
"You're all better now," Hera said. "We can take you home if you want."  
  
Sabine looked at the floor.  
  
"I'd rather stay here," she said, "if it's alright."  
  
Hera pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Of course, you can," she said. "We can always use the help and it will be nice to have another female on board."


End file.
